bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Eater Zalvard
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61087 |altname = Zalvard |no = 1560 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 3, 7, 11, 63, 67, 71, 75 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 12, 20, 15, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84 |bb2_distribute = 50, 20, 16, 14 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90 |sbb2_distribute = 45, 17, 15, 13, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Over time, it has become clear that the souls trapped within Zalvard were destroyed in its stead when the demon suffered its fatal wound. However, legends claim that either a member of the Imperial Guard, or a certain other knight, was the one to defeat it. Whatever the truth may be, had the soul stealing sword used to strike the demon not existed, nor had Zalvard taken the souls of so many, the demon would have most likely never been stopped. This, of course, would have only led to an array of endless casualties. |summon = When the world comes to an end... I shall rise once again... My fate is to destroy, or be destroyed. |fusion = I am an empty vessel... I require your soul... |evolution = Destroying everything is my fate... There is no escape... | hp_base = 6280 |atk_base = 2944 |def_base = 2157 |rec_base = 2313 | hp_lord = 8196 |atk_lord = 3688 |def_lord = 2702 |rec_lord = 2914 | hp_anima = 9313 |rec_anima = 2616 |atk_breaker = 3986 |def_breaker = 2404 |def_guardian = 3000 |rec_guardian = 2765 |def_oracle = 2553 |rec_oracle = 3361 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Myriad of Catastrophe |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, attacks slightly absorb HP, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, drains 5-10% damage & 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bb = Wailing Demon Gale |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, adds low probability of resisting 1 KO attack & attacks may slightly absorb HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 4 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 4 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Catastrophic Death |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 5 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types, adds low probability of resisting 1 KO attack & enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drain 30-35% damage, 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 60% Crit & 75% Crit DMG |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Nescient Realm |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds high probability of resisting 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 350% Atk, 300% Crit DMG & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |es = Force of Utter Destruction |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage & 40% chance to survive 2 KO attacks |evofrom = 61086 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 55 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable 1 KO attack resistance effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% chance. 25% chance total |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge Dark elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk/Def by 20% |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Zalvard2 }}